The Ghost With The Most
by Miss-Stair
Summary: She might have just came to Central City at the wrong time... For more (one shots and stuff) go to theghostwithemost at Tumblr. Rated T for later chapters


_Where am I?_ She hadn't had much time to think, yet altogether too long. She didn't quite understand the feelings she was feeling, or what was happening, or who she was, not in every sense at one time. Certain memories would come, and go when others arrived. It was like she was sifting through information one detail at a time.

After long enough, it all came together enough for her to physically feel something. The concrete beneath her.

She didn't want to move, or open her eyes. She was far too tired to try.

"Sort of silly, how you're laying there," came a sweet young voice she would much rather forget, "it doesn't much seem like a thing you'd do."

"You don't know me anymore," she pushed her face against the ground, eyes still closed.

"You're voice is different."

"Yeah, I know."

The little girl slowly walked around her, inspecting her, looking for something. The other made no sound. She crouched down and beside her, rather close.

"Sylvie, what are you doing?" Her little hands pushed hard against her side. "W-what?" She said surprised. She felt nothing but a hand on her side, if anything more the sting of old memories. _This has to be a dream._

The last thing she remembered was being burnt, she had been out all day, and by the time to go home she was rather red and hurting.

"Will you get up now?" the voice brought her back to the present. She thought again for a moment; if she went along with the dream, maybe it would end quicker, she would wake up back in her apartment, and everything would be fine.

"Fine," she sighed, and barely made it to her feet, it was like she hadn't walked in months, it was like she hadn't slept in so long either, "where are we going?"

"What's that building over there?" She asked, and the other looked up.

"That… that's S.T.A.R. labs… but wait, that's not right." It looked abandoned, the little girl ran to it, but the other just looked a minute. It looked… a bit broken. "Wait up, why are you taking me to S.T.A.R. labs?" She ran to catch up with the little girl.

"Because it's important," she answered plainly, like this was a regular thing.

"But… why is it important?" She said, slightly out of breath, a little bit of her Finnish accent coming out. She got no answer. She thought a moment.

 _That night_ , it was hard for her to remember that night, _that night was…_ she didn't know. All of a sudden, she had smacked into the building, into a door, right into a sign. She looked at it. "S.T.A.R. laboratories… condemned?" and then she remembered some of what happened that night… something with the Particle Accelerator, they were turning it on that night…

"Go in," the little girl said. She pushed on the handle to the glass door.

"I can't Sylvie, it's locked…"

"Hmm…" she thought for a moment, "touch the glass?"

She sighed, "ok," and she put her hand against the glass.

She tried to put her hand against the glass.

Her hand, instead, went through it.

"Looks like you found a way in?" she looked at her, and in turn, walked through the door, coming out tired and a bit shaken on the other side. She made her ways through the building, she had only ever been in the lobby once when she had first came to Central City. The place looked just as abandoned as the outside. She looked around, the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Just my luck," she sighed again. She slowly made her way through the building. _I don't even know what I'm looking for, this is ridiculous. I guess the most obvious answer would be to look for information, maybe this is all me being stressed about school and once I figure out what happened I can wake up…_

She made her way through the building, the first promising open door she saw, she entered.

There was a man in there. It looked like he was working on something, building something. She walked in and leaned against the wall behind him, watching him for a few minutes as he switched between doing math and inspecting what he was working on. He seemed oblivious to her being there, as where most people in her dreams. She looked him over; dark hair a little long for her liking, _a graphic t? Sort of unprofessional,_ he was perhaps a bit taller than her, but he wasn't very tall. She thought he was rather cute, in a childish sort of way. She kicked against the wall a little, silently, and walked closer to him, right behind him.

"Heya cutie," she said as flirtatious as ever, to which he screamed a little bit, startled.

"Who's there," he looked around and as his gaze met hers it was like he was star struck, he blushed at her a very little, "who are you?"

She, too, was a little struck, but in a different way, "you can hear me?" _no one can usually hear me in these dreams..._

"Um, well, yeah," he smiled, "why are you here?"

She hadn't expected this, but had no time to think, "I'm here to see Doctor Wells," she said coolly, "I've previously made an appointment." He skeptically looked her up and down; her T-shirt, her shorts, her messy hair. She thought, _how unprofessional am I._

He didn't comment on her looks, "Doctor Wells isn't here right now, why not settle for the next best thing?" He motioned to himself, and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "I'm Cisco, what do you need?"

"I have some questions…" she thought a little bit, if things kept going this way she wouldn't be here long, she had to say the right thing, "about the Particle Accelerator incident."

That _was not_ the right thing, "We aren't releasing info about that to the public."

"Oh, I'm not a reporter."

"Than who are you?" he asked for the second time, and she really didn't feel she needed to share that information.

"Oh, uh, I'm…" the lights flickered a little, neither of them noticed, she looked around, "what are you working on?" she walked up to his desk.

"Oh, that," he smiled again, "it's nothing."

"Oh I bet it's more than that," she looked at his math, waiting for him to tell her about it just as… VRP VRP, his phone vibrated, he answered it.

"Not now, I'm with a girl," she looked at him for a second, he seemed a bit embarrassed, she looked at his work more, "yes, with a girl at the lab… I was just about to ask her that… ugh, fine." He hung up, "you have to come with me."

The lights started to fluctuate again, she couldn't help but sound a little scared, though she mostly kept her cool, "t-too?" she stuttered.

"A friend."

"Uh, oh, I can't," the papers shifted a little bit, it seemed the lights in the room got a little brighter.

"We have to, c'mon" he grabbed for her wrist, her hand was resting on the table. He grabbed a little… _through_ her wrist.

"Ah!" He quickly brought his hand back to himself, she shivered at his touch.

"How do you think I feel?" Her voice a bit tired.

"Oh, this is weird, this is really weird." He was obviously a little freaked.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, "this is all a dream."

He looked at her, standing still, "I hate to break it to you, but this is far from a dream…"


End file.
